New Life
by Graciemil
Summary: Maddy has a new life in Canada but is not willing to leave her old friendships behind. New friends and new pack rules lead to tensions amongst wolves and secrets comming out.
1. Canada

A new country. New school. Same old problems. Great.

Mum and Dad say I should be happy, or at least trying to be, but I just don't think that they realise that we just moved -got chased- to _Canada_ and that I just left my home, both my best friends and boyfriend behind.

So _sure_ mum, I'll _happily_ go to school, make new friends, join some clubs, hey, I might as well join a cheerleading team; _yeah right_.

I wonder what they're doing now? Are they missing me as much as I'm missing them? I doubt it.

The gravel crunches under my feet as I fume and storm towards the idiling car. Mum and Dad both sit in the front seat smiling encouragingly at me as we pull away saying things like 'it will be fine! You'll do great honey!' I roll my eyes and turn till I'm gazing out the window. They're like a pair of cute pups with that smiling look, it's alright for them, they haven't lost anyone in the move, just me, as always.

From their point of view it's great; we have a huge new house that backs on to a wild reserve with endless space to run in amongst huge pine forests and rolling hills, and a fresh new start for our secret. No suspicious people, and hopefully no one to ever know what we are: Wolfbloods, half human half wolves, incorrectly named as Werewolves nowadays.

My stomach sinks the further we get away from the forest and our home; no one knowing our families secret has a downside, no one to help me control it at school, and no teenager to know what I'm going through. Rhydian was the first person to ever make me feel normal at school and not need to worry or try and conceal who I really am. The pain of missing him slices me deep and hard, sometimes I wonder if he really was just a good dream. Lately without him here it feels like that.

Mum and Dad are cheery today; they heard rumours of a pack in the area and are going to check it out; meaning running free in the forests in wolf form, and here I am going to be stuck at school, life is so unfair! I don't even think they'll find much though; Wolfpack's are normally small and live alone to avoid tensions, and even if there were, no one can ever replace my old friends even if there are teen Wolfbloods in the area.

I sigh, head resting on the window, here's to an already horrible first day of school.


	2. School

The school was huge, so huge it made me want to run home with my tail between my legs. We follow a circular gravel drive up towards the school. Large expanses of green lawn sweep up to crest at an enormous sprawl of 18th century buildings perched delicately on top of the hill. It's backed by a huge expanse of forest that is both inviting and foreboding. _Holy hell! This wasn't a school, it was a castle!_ I take a deep breath. _You got this Maddy, super fierce Wolfblood coming right up__._ I muster up my my fiercest and most determined face before opening the door and stepping out onto the gravel drive. Mum gives me an extra long hug, 'everything should be taken care of, I've notified the office that you're coming and the paperwork should all be sent through' she pulls away and looks into my eyes, 'we're hunting for any pack but if you need us at any time call us okay?' I promise I would, hug dad, and pull away from him ruffling my hair before starting up towards the main building. A loud honk startles the crows on the lawn and causes me to spin around and grimace as I see them speed out the driveway waving wildly. I cringe and turn beetroot red as every student in the car park turns to look my way. So much for a low profile. It seemed like some things -including embarrassing parents- never changed.

It was halfway up the hill when I notice the smell: Wolfbloods. I freeze, inhaling huge breaths of air, nostrils flaring and spinning in a circle trying to locate the source. It wasn't like directly smelling a Wolfblood, I could just tell that they'd been here, and that worried me. There was so much scent, this wasn't just one Wolfblood, this was many! I hurry faster now, more on edge with spiderwebs of black tracing up my hands. I ball them into fists and shove them in my jacket pockets trying to calm down. As hard as I try I can't smell any fresh tracks, they have to be a day or two old. My next revelation stops me completely; Maybe there are more Wolfblood students at the school? Not threats but just more tame Wolfbloods, the though had never crossed my mind, back in Stonybridge I was the only one at school and then Rhydian. Was it possible that Wolfbloods could create a school pack? For the first time in a long while (if my thoughts were true) things were starting to look up, maybe there were more Wolf teens at school? That was the only plausible reason, right?

Less on edge now I continue up, but one nagging thought stays bouncing around in my brain; _why are the tracks two days old? It is the middle of he week__!_

Mistress Kallaway is quick and to the point. Having checked my paper work and introduced herself she hands me a class schedule and points the way out the door. With my head tangled in trying to work out my weekly roster even my Wolf senses and reflexes aren't enough to stop me from running headlong into a small girl standing just outside the office door.

'Ooff! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!' I bust out as I help pick her off the floor.

'Maddy right? No worries!' She responds and holds out her hand. Hesitantly I shake her hand, I have absolutely no clue who she is or how she knows my name.

'I'm Jessica, Jess and I'm your buddy!' My face clears with a quick 'oh!' And remembering my manners add a 'Nice to meet you!' One quick sniff tells me she is completely human, and that I should avoid pointless questions about possible Wolfbloods in the area, that could only lead to awkward questions on my first day. I'd leave that one to later in the week, and talking about Wolfbloods just made me remember Rhydian and miss him more. For now I hand her my timetable, 'do you think you could help me puzzle this out?'

She flashes me a grin, 'of course! That's what buddies are for!' I give her a small smiled, hitch up my backpack and let her lead the way, an endless stream of knowledge about the school and people in my year already spilling from her lips.

By lunchtime I have seen most of the school except the gym and sports courts, but I have gym first thing in the morning and Jess promised to give me the quick rundown tomorrow morning.

As we sit down in the cafeteria I haven't even taken a bite of my food before Jess is off again.

'The gym and sports courts are ruled by the Jocks -they play lacrosse- and their cheerleaders, it's their domain. They're super exclusive in picking sports and cheer teams, I've been trying to get in since I came here! But you won't see them round today because they have a sports carnival trip although I heard a rumour that they'll be back for Lucas's party. You'll want to stay away though, they're savage and will chew you up and spit you out without a moments hesitation. Your better off sticking with me.' I nod dully at her -today has been super draining and her endless chatter has really grates a nerve- she starts off on another topic as I tick things over in my brain.

_Maybe this is where those mystery Wolfbloods are... It's not worth much thought anyway, so maybe there's one or two Wolfbloods, maybe three. I'll let them know who I am and promise to stick out of their way, simple. So they might be at the party? That seems like a perfect way to see them. _

'Now what was this about a party?' I questioned Jess.


	3. Sleepover

The sleepover

Mum and Dad are waiting for me after school and thankfully with no repeat of the mornings embarrassment.

I have barely hugged mum before the question is out of her lips.

'So how was school?' I grimace and hug Dad, '1.5 seconds. A new record for interrogation after school'. I slump against the car exhaustedly, 'I'll tell you as we drive'. As we are leaving I see a small figure waving ecstatically at our car, hesitantly I wave back and this time dad is the one to ask the obvious question. 'So who was that?'

'That's Jess', I answer, 'she was my buddy today, and I guess maybe my friend too'. I think back to the rest of the day. 'School was good I guess, classes were weird and I'm definitely behind in Maths, Science seemed completely foreign, but the people were okay'. My parents share a small 'she's doing okay' smile and I remember another piece of bizarre news. 'Apparently once a month this guy called Lucas hosts a year party. That's tonight and I got invited through Jess to go, she said she'd text me the address and time. Do you think I could go?'. My parents share another secret smile. 'I think that sounds great honey' says dad.

'No alcohol remember!' Mum breaks in. I roll my eyes, 'yeah yeah, alcohol gets Wolfbloods exposed, I know Mum'

'Just checking!' She chimes in again.

'We has some luck today, there's definitely a pack on the other side of the ridge, but we thought we'd do it the proper way and go introduce ourselves tomorrow.' I nod and settle back down in to my seat to ride the rest of the way in silence. The exhaustion of the day is finally setting in, and the reality too. The more I sink into this new life and make new friends, the more I feel I am betraying my old friends. And Rhydian, I still feel as if I'd left a piece of my heart behind with him, I had one heartbreaking goodbye kiss and that was it. My last memory of him and maybe the final one. Tears stream silently down my face as I huddle in the back seat, my parents totally oblivious to my meltdown in the back. That's the way I want it, my parents deserved a new life, it was only me who was stuck in the past and I wouldn't mess it up for them.

I mope around in my room half heartedly attempting my homework as I flicke through the scrapbook I'd made for Shannon. It had been a make up gift after one of our few fights - a photo collaboration from our first memories of each other all the way to now- it was Shannon's, but had somehow ended up with me, being one if the few things I'd grabbed as we ran away. A photo slips out and flutters under my bed, I crawl under, grab it and am about to resurface when my phone pings causing me to jump and hit my head. I swear, rubbing my head and reach for my phone and offending message. Jess's name pops up with a bunch of hearts that she's put with it in the contact along with a message. I settle down on my bed to read it.

_Hey Mads! Lucas's party is at 8.00pm, 17 hillsview road, I'm having a few girls over after too if you like to sleep over, I'd really like to have you there! Xxx let me know__!_

I pause, could I really do sleepover so soon? I don't know. Everything is moving so fast, in a way I didn't want to make new friends, I want my old ones back. My fingers hover over the keypad, _yes... no... yes... no, darn it!_There was only one thing for it. Whenever I was too keyed up or stressed and my inner wolf was about to leap right out of my skin; I ran.

I sprint out of the house with barely more than a 'bye mum and dad, going running!' On the way I have to dodge all the boxes of new unopened stuff that's cluttered near the front door, we bought the house at the start of the week and are still trying to furnish it. Soon I'm off the lawn and deep into the forest.

I run until my calves ache, chest is heaving and breath comes in ragged gasps. I love running because your body is so focused on making you move fast, and watching out for trees and roots that it can't think, it is the closest to peace I've ever come. Slowly I turn and jog back to the house, I slow to a walk when I come out of the tree line. I pause outside the front door, not quite ready to be back enclosed inside my house. I lean back against the oak paneling and just listen. Listen to the sound of the wind through the trees, birds and small animals and my parents talking... about me. I stiffen and listen harder, eyes shut as I let my wolf senses take over.

'She's doing okay' mum says, 'she waved at a new friend today!'

'She waved at a new friend?! That's all your basing this off?' That was my dad, he continues on, 'I watched my baby girl waste away after we left, we've been in the country for two months and only in this house for three days and today was the first time she cracked a proper smile.'

'I know Daniel I know' mum consoles, but we knew it was never going to be easy...'

'That first week every time I looked at her she had silent tears running down her face Emma! And a blank look that made you think she wasn't even there at all'. There was silence in the house for a moment then mums small voice.

'They were mates Daniel, her and Rhydian. I could tell, and I wonder if they could too.'

My breath hitches in shock. _Me and Rhydian... mates._ I had felt it, felt that pull to him so deep inside my chest it had hurt to be apart for even a second, but I'd never had a word to put to it, until now. _Mates we were mates!_

'But we had to leave, we had to! And they're so young too, only 16. I didn't think it would be that strong, and now I realise how wrong I was and I'm trying, I'm trying so hard to see that it's working. Because if she's no better by the end of one more month we have to take her back Daniel, even if it means us dying or becoming science experiments in the process.' Now I could hear the tears in mums voice too.

'I know' dad murmurs, 'I'll do anything to protect my little girl. I'm with you to the end dear, whatever it may be.'

So much to process, so much to sort out in my head, I slink away to just inside the tree line, lean against a trunk and slide down till I am curled up on the dirt.

One more month, one more month of this hellhole then we could go back, back to my school, my friends, my mate! But Dr White wood is still there and waiting for us, and mum and dad would become experiments if that's what it took to get me back. I can't let them do that. As much as it kills me to be without Rhydian -everyday the pain never lessens- I can't watch my parents do that for me, which leaves only one option; fake it.

Jess's text still sit unanswered on my phone, not for long.

I walk back into the house calling out to my parents.

'Mum, Dad, i'd like to go to a sleepover tonight.'


	4. Party

THE PARTY

I mount the granite steps up to the wide open front door, sleepover bag slung over my shoulder. Music was already pumping throughout the house so loud the glass windows were vibrating slightly. I take one breath to steady myself before stepping through into Lucas's party mansion.

The smell of people assaults me first followed closely by the stench of beer and spirits. Shrugging off my bag I dump it unceremoniously in the front door alcove just as Jess sweeps into the room.

'Great! You're here!' She squeals and glances down at my bags too, 'we are going to have such a great sleepover together, come on!' Before promptly dragging me into the heart of the party.

Attached to Jess's arm I am introduced to everyone from school again and I'm sad to say hardly any of the names stick. On our fourth lap of the house Jess squeals again, 'Lucas!'

This time I am dragged off towards the kitchen table which had been turned into a bar. There the host of the party Lucas is busy mixing drinks.

'Jess, How good to see you, looking smoking hot! He leans casually against the the granite bench and pretends to fan his face. Jess giggles and turns pink.

'Lucas, you must meet our newest student Maddy, she transferred today!'

'Did she now?' Murmurs Lucas 'By the way Jess, I heard Ryan was looking for you he was by the pool and that's something I'd definitely want to check out...'

'Really!' Breaths Jess, 'Oh my gosh! No way! Ryan looking for me! Gotta go Mads!' And runs off into the mess of dancers. Lucas chuckles and leans closer over the bar, 'I'm Lucas but you can call me Luca, now what can I get you for a drink? Cider? Beer? Vodka? What will it be?'

'Just soda' I answer.

'Just soda?' He mocks, 'where's the spirit in that? Let me add a little something extra.' He leans closer and takes my hand. 'Surely I can do that for a pretty girl?'

I remove my hand hand from his and stare him down 'Just soda'. I say again. He steps back and raises his hands in mock defeat, 'whatever you say...'

As he grabs a can from behind the bench I turn and survey the dance floor, my nostrils flare as I try to find any trace of Wolfbloods, but wether they aren't here yet or the smell of sweat and alcohol covers their tracks I can find no sign of them.

'Here you are gorgeous,' it was Luca again back with my drink, the lid already cracked. I nod my thanks and take a big swig, the cool liquid traces it's way down inside me and I felt instantly better and relaxed. Luca walks round the bar, leans close to me once again and whispers, 'one request Maddy, loosen up tonight, dance have fun and just let go...' then he is off, swallowed by the crowd.

_Right Mads, you can be brave... go meet people, it can't be that hard right?_

I drain the rest of my drink in one long swallow, crush the can and chuck it into the nearest bin before heading through the house.

Okay this was so much harder than it looked, people were either making out or in the middle of a drinking test -which was off limits for me- which left only one option: Dancing.

I am not a dancer. No way. Rhydian and I only went to the school dance to make sure Shannon was okay, it's never something I'd voluntarily do. But I don't know, tonight I seemed looser and a better dancer, so to hell with it, I'd give it a go.

I slide my way into the crush of bodies that pack the living room. Those huge speakers I'd heard earlier continued to pound out a rythm and I let my body match the frenzied tempo as I jump and dance, heart racing faster than when I run. Some guy was dancing up on a table and I feel my body magnetically pulled to the centre of the action -that table- and on top. He grabs my hand and pulls me up while the crowd boosts me from below. I stumble and fall almost entirely into his arms before righting myself. My head feels spacey and I am high on the vibe of the music but as I stumble again, distant alarm bells go off in my head. _I'm not drunk... am I? I've only had a soda! But it was open when you got it... which means... god dammit Luca! He spiked my drink!_

But I am too far gone. Dimly I hear a cheer go up that the jocks are here, I press closer and closer to the guy on the table, dancing in his arms and swaying on top of the table oblivious to the rest of the world. The drink has loosened something inside me and my Wolfblood wants to get out. It wants to run, bite and play, and it was going to get out tonight. Thin spiderwebs of black creep up my wrists and my eyes flicker yellow among the strobes.

The scent hits me first, the fresh earthy and fury smell of Wolfbloods. I pull away, turning blindly trying to find it, and at that exact moment my legs give out and I plummet down off the table losing consciousness as I do but not before a pair of strong arms catch me from below in the crowd.

He smells like fresh grass and dirt after it had rained. Bingo, I'd found myself a Wolfblood.

He turns and still carrying me in his arms heads out of the room. I may of found him, but now he had me, and I have no idea where he is going. That moment I finally slip into the void of blackness

**Jess**

Oh my gosh the Jocks and Cheerleaders we're here! Ryan had turned out to be a total fail because as soon as I'd made it to the pool I saw him locked face to face with Britney. Urgh! She wasn't even that pretty anyway! I drown my sorrows in a shot of something in a plastic red cup before doing the rounds of the house again. I chat to pretty much everyone, I am popular and likeable, but I would never be truly popular till I became a cheerleader, and yet I couldn't get into that stupid group! Nearly in tears I storm through the house towards the front door, I have to get out of this house, out of this stupid town!

There he is.

Jace. The top jock and the hottest guy in the school and he was leaving, walking away from me towards the door. Perfect! I could hitch a ride. But wait, was he carrying something? No, someone. I call out to him, 'Jace! Jace! I didn't know if you guys were going to make it back in time!' He spins casually around at the sound of my voice till I could see his gorgeous body full -still in sports gear- and the girl he is holding.

No. Fricken. Way. Why the hell was Maddy in his arms?!

'Hey Jessica' he answers not seeming surprised to see me at all running after him. I have told him so many times to call me Jess but he seems to forget that every time we talk. I gape at him still open mouthed.

'Why are you carrying Maddy? She was supposed to come home with me!' I stand in front of him now arms crossed.

'Is that her name?' He questions and gazes down at her thoughtfully.

My jaw drops even lower; he is taking her somewhere and he doesn't even know her name?! Could this day get any more unfair? I would give an arm and a leg to go with Jace, and the new girl Maddy snagged him while she was unconscious.

'Yeah, that is her name, and you would know that if you were at school today, she's new.' I gesture to her sleepover bag and pillow in the entrance way 'and she's coming home with me.' He looks down at her again before answering.

'Look, she's really not on any condition to be going somewhere right now', he answers. His little brother Kyle appeared and he gestures to the bags, 'hey Kyle, pick those up will you?' His brother obliges with a nod of the head, 'I'll pop them in the car' he calls over his shoulder as he heads outside.

'I can't let you just take her. I'll drop her home'. I offer. He gazes at me, 'do you even know where she lives?' I squirm uncomfortably, 'well no. Do you?' I challenge. He grins at me 'in actual fact I do, her parents came round to our place yesterday.' And with that he spins around and follows his brother out the door.

All I can do is watch as his car pulls out and drives away. Maddy where did you come from and how did you do it? You'd better tell me all your secrets tomorrow.

**Jace**

Maddy. Her name was Maddy. I join Kyle at the car and carefully lower her into the back seat. I buckle her in, shut the door and slide into the front seat as Kyle joins me riding shotgun. I pull the car away from the curve and start for home.

'So who is she?' Kyle asks as we hit the main road.

'Maddy', I answer, she's new at school and smells similar to the two who came sniffing around our house today'. We'd come home to find mum and dad doing a bit of investigating, it seemed there were new Wolfbloods in the area and our parents had shared the scent in case we ran into them in town. Our parents had never mentioned that they might have a daughter in our year, I guess they didn't know. However as soon as I smelt new Wolfblood at the party I knew they must be in the same pack.

'New at school you say?' Asks Kyle, 'that means they're here to stay.' I glance over at him, 'I guess your right.'

'So where are you taking her?' He asks.

'Home with us', I answer. Her parents don't expect her home till tomorrow and I figured it would be better to get a feel of where she's at, and explain the ground rules to her before we get to school so she doesn't wolf-out in us.'

'She doesn't look like that kind of girl,' Kyle states.

'Yeah,' I answer, glancing in the rear view mirror at her sleeping, 'she doesn't look like much scares her at all.'


	5. Pack

**Maddy**

I roll over dragging the covers with me in a warm cocoon. My head pounds and my mouth feels like I've just spent a week in the desert. I sniff deeply, inhale all the different scents and freeze. Oh god, this isn't my house, this isn't Jess's house either, it smells of... Wolfbloods.

_No, no, no, no. Where the hell am I? _

I bolt upright and groan as my head pounds and I sway in the bed coming to rest against one of the wooden posts on the four poster bed. The bedroom door opens and a guy walks in. I leap out of bed and place my back against the wall in a defensive position growling slightly. He pauses at the doorway,

'whoa, calm down!' A deeper sniff tells me that this is the same guy who carried me off the dance floor last night.

'Who the hell are you, and where am I?' I demand still growling at him slightly.

'Easy,' he says and comes to sit down on the bed, 'I'm Jace, Jace Nightwalker and part of the Nightwalker pack, your parents came and checked us out yesterday. Please, just hear me out okay? I mean you no harm.' He scoots over the bed to the wooden backboard, crosses his legs and motions for me to come sit directly across from him. I hesitate before crossing the room and perch slowly on the edge of the mattress.

He grins at me 'thanks,' and I get a good long look at him. He's tanned- that's the first thing I notice- it's an olive tan topped off with a mop of long dark hair almost to his eyebrows that flops about as he moves. His eyes are two striking pools of stormy blue and I make sure to challenge his stare and make him see that I'm not someone to mess with or lie to. He nods his head in acknowledgement and I glance down at the rest of him. His body is muscled they way all Wolfblood males are after they've hit puberty; strong arms and shoulders, chiseled torso and muscled legs. He's good looking and if I didn't always have Rhydian in my mind I would of looked him over again.

'So Jace, what's your family's story?' I ask and settle back against one of the bed posts.

'I'll keep it short and simple.' He begins. 'My family have owned this block of land for at least 300 years, we began blending in with humans or becoming 'tame' as other people call it when the first of the town began to appear. Then more and more Wolfbloods have been drawn to this area till we have a Wolf population and about 50.' I gasp, 'you have 50 Wolfbloods living in one town?!' Jace nods and grins at my surprise. 'As you can probably tell that requires some pretty strict rules so we needed to get to you before you'd really got involved in life here and lay the rules down for you.' I'll tell them all to you when you meet the rest of the pack, but for now here's all you have to know. Mike is the alpha around here, and if you come join our pack, or even keep your own but live in the same area you'll have to answer to him, he's my dad. The next is pretty obvious and you've probably heard it before; don't under any circumstances let anyone know our secret. It's not only your family that's being put at risk here, there's a community of 50 people and we've got to think of that.' I nod, the 'keeping the secret' stuff is pretty normal but the alpha business is a bit shady because it's like Mike is making himself the alpha of the whole area, but who knows, I can chat to mum about it this afternoon.

Jace stands up and offers me a hand, 'one last thing though, you almost wolfed our last night at the party, so alcohol is off he limits.' I slap his outstretched hand away, cross my arms and glare at him.

'God, you sound so much like my mum! Look, I asked for a soda -only soda- and Luca was the one to spike my drink while my back was turned okay? And if you're going to be that judgemental I'll just go home right now!' I snap. His hands go back up in a placating manner,

'Easy, easy, I'm sorry! I shouldn't of judged you I'm sorry. That's another reason why it's so much better to be part of a bigger pack; then you've always got someone guarding your back. Lucas is a jerk too, and the pack will happily beat him up for you. So will you come and meet some of them?' He offers his hand again and reluctantly I take it.

'Apology accepted, and it was stupid to look away while he got the drink I know.' Jace grins at me, 'you've got to have some stuffups right? And anyway I had your back there too.' He pauses before leading me towards the door. 'Well with all that out of the way, come meet he pack and the rest of the team!'

He leads me out the door and down a wooden staircase into the room below. From the looks of this place it seems to be some type of mountain lodge but it's huge! Massive wooden rafters span the entire roof and below me I can see couch's, TV's and beanbags sprawled haphazardly throughput the open plan space, tucked into the corner there's a kitchen, and corridors branching off must lead to bedrooms too, it's like an ideal teens hangout!

'Wow, is this your families house?' I ask Jace.

'Nah,' he grins, 'this is the teens hangout. All our houses are in the rest of the valley.' All I can do is stare at him incredulously as we reach the bottom of the stairs.

'Hey everyone wake up!' He shouts 'we've got a new wolf with us!' Gradually shapes on the floor noice and sit upright and people pad out of the hallways and rooms.

Jace takes a seat on one of the couches and motions for me to sit next to him, hesitantly I do. I still feel so out of place in this house and slightly on edge as about 23 wolves join us in the common area forming a loose circle.

'Hey Jace, who's the new chick?' Someone calls out from the circle.

'In answer to your question Felix, her names Maddy and she's a new Wolfblood in town. So let's give her the welcome she deserves right?' At once a racket of howls and cheers rose up from the 23 Wolfbloods and echoed around the enormous room. Startled by it all I start to laugh and then grin before joining in with a howl of my own.

I'm introduced to everyone one by one. In the jocks there's: Jace, Sam, Jacob, Felix, Tanner, Embry, Nathan, Kyle, Brian, Logan, William, Jackson James and Varden. For the cheerleaders there's: Ava, Sadie, Winter, Rea, Scarlett, Layla and Amberly.

After meeting everyone I finally have a chance to ask some questions of my own.

'So, if everyone calls you the Jocks, then what are you the Jocks of? What sport do you play?' I ask wondering if the popular sports are different in Canada. It's Felix who answers that, 'we play Lacrosse! And we're the best team in Canada Baby!' He winks at me after the little speech and I roll my eyes. 'Best team in Canada? Is that so?'

I tease back. This time it's Layla who replies, 'They are pretty good actually; they won the State champs last year. But it's more than that, this is our whole team here, no non Wolfbloods, so we go on road trips deep into the forest every full moon so we can shift and run free, and tell everyone at school that we're at a sports game or camp!' I gasp and glance round at the whole pack of smugly grinning boys and girls, 'that's genius! Does it work?'

'Hell yeah it works!' Replies Jace, 'not one human is in on our secret!' Jace finishes triumphantly, they all cheer and holler but I fall silent.

_"Not one human in on our secret!" Imagine if life in stonybridge was like that... then Dr Whitewood would never know if I'd, and I would never of had to leave Rhydian... but Tom and Shan... they were my best friends and I would never want to go back to them not knowing_.

So much to think about, my head is spinning. Jace notices my look, 'go get changed now into your uniform and meet us back down here for breakfast, your bag should be in my room.' I nod at him and start climbing the stairs as he calls out to the rest of them, 'we have school in an hour and still need to drive in so get your buts into gear everyone and let's go!'

I find my stuff easily enough and thanks to my planned sleepover with Jess have everything I need for school. I'm just done getting changed when someone knocks on the door again.

'Come in!' I call and Jace enters.

'Sorry,' he apologises, 'my school clothes are in here so I need to grab them.'

'Oh, of course!' I say, 'I'll head downstairs and hang with everyone else.'

'Ok cool,' he answers, 'I'll see you down there.' I nod and leave the room.

Downstairs the girls are all dressed and practising their cheer routine. Wow, I guess when all 7 members are super athletic Wolfbloods you can do amazing flips and tricks.

'Maddy,' Layla calls, 'you should so totally join our cheer club! If you did we'd have an even number!' I hesitate and nervously fix my ponytail.

'I don't know Layla, I've never done anything like this before...' she smiles warmly at me, 'we'd get you up to speed if you wanted, so just think about it okay?' I nod and thankfully Jace comes down stairs at that moment so we all pile into the cars to head to school.

When we arrive at school everyone jumps out and starts to head to their classes.

'What've you got?' A girl called Amberly asks.

'Gym first up' I answer her.

'Cool!' She answers, 'I have that too!' I hand her my schedule and she looks it over.

'This is great! You have every class with Me, Winter, Felix and Jace!'

'Nice!' I reply back, 'hopefully you can help me catch up on all the work I've missed!'

'Definitely!' She answers and linking arms with me leads me towards the gym.

**Jace**

'There's something special about her that I can't put my finger on.' I say quietly while watching Maddy walk off to Gym with Amberly. 'She's different to everyone else and has got this really great quirky vibe about her.' I sigh.

'No way man, no way.' Felix interrupts groaning, 'you cannot be falling for the new girl on day one, you don't even know her!' He exasperatedly points out.

'But I want to,' I answer and start heading after them. Felix stays rooted to the spot for a moment, 'oh man! This is only going to cause trouble.' He mutters before catching up.

**Jess**

Are you kidding? Why the hell is Maddy walking to gym class with

Amberly -the most popular girl in the school- ? And why are the rest of the jocks and cheerleaders in toe behind her? How did this happen? He just dropped her home right, when did the have time to become best buddies?

Life is so unfair! She's been here one day and already has everything that I've spent 4 years trying to have! I feel tears starting to well up in my eyes and hurriedly rush for he bathroom where dump my books, lock myself in a cubicle and cry.


	6. Cheerleaders

**Maddy**

Gym is pretty much as expected: we split into teams and play short 6 minute games of a variety of sports. At the end of the 50 minutes coach Whitely call us all over for school sports selections.

Jess has been glaring daggers at me the whole time as well as a few stray balls pegged straight for my face. I'm staring at her now from across the room when Jace catches me watching.

'You can't be friends with her, you know that right?' He confirms, 'she's human, and will always be wondering where you're going on the full moon, or she'll want to hang out with the rest of the pack, and that means that they can't be their full wolf selves. It's really not personal, and I know you stated to become friends with her on the first day, but it's for the pack, because the pack and the secret always come first.' Having finished his speech he claps me on the shoulder and walks away. Amberly walks over after he leaves.

'Hey, you okay?' She asks. I nod and motion with my head to Jess, 'I don't want to do this to her, she'll hate me! On my first day here she said "You'll want to stay away from them, they're savage and will chew you up and spit you out without a moments hesitation." And now that's exactly what I'm doing, I'm taking everything she's ever wanted with no explanation at all.' I slump into a nearby bench and hold my head in my hands elbows resting on my knees, Amberly sits next to me and puts her arm around my shoulder.

'I don't know how to make you fell better, and really I don't think there's any better option, but you really do have to join cheerleading because of who you are. I'll vouch for you, the principle gave us complete control over team selections and I'm captain for cheer. So come do it, join the pack and experience life with 23 other Wolfblood teens, it's amazing and the full moons are the most beautiful you'll ever see them out here!' She explains. I massage my head in frustration, 'I know, I know, it just doesn't feel right.' Rising to my feet I sigh and give in. 'Okay, let's get this over with.' Amberly grins and flounces over to coach Whitely, 'Coach Whitely?' Amberly calls, 'I've got a new member for the cheer team; Maddy Smith!'

**Jess**

This is a joke. It's got to be right? For one split second when Amberly said to the coach "I've got a new member for the cheer team" for one tiny split second I though it could really be me. My hopes soared right up into the atmosphere, and then she called out Maddy's name and they plummeted back down to Earth faster than light speed.

I felt so totally betrayed. She had used me, exactly as I said the Jocks would use her. _That's a knife in the back if ever there was_. I laugh at my stupidity, why did I think she would be any different? She was finding her feet at the school, I helped her, she found her feet and moved on; moved up.

All my tears have been used up in my pre-class cry. Now I'm just angry, Hell no, now I'm furious! And that Maddy girl is going to pay.

I'll make sure if it.

I storm towards my next class, plans already formulating in my head.

**Maddy**

The day flys by. Mum and Dad went and saw the pack and we're officially invited to a dinner at the end of the week, meanwhile I'm hanging out with the teen wolves at school. And weirdly, I catch myself actually having fun. I sit with Amberly, Jace and Felix in every class and they joke around and help catch me up to speed, even managing to make me crack a smile in maths.

It's lunchtime and I've got my first official cheer practise at second half. I'm super nervous and a little embarrassed to be wearing one of the cheerleading outfits; it's a super short red skirt ending well above my knee with pleats that flare out when we spin. The singlet top covers up slightly more -and ombrés in colour from white to red- matching the skirt at the bottom. I'm walking in the middle of the pack towards the cafeteria and we're getting lots of whistles as we walk, I cringe as another round assault us. Jace notices and wriggles up to my side.

'Don't let it get to you, you look amazing and I know you're going to be one amazing cheerleader'. I look up at him, 'you think so?' I ask. He winks at me, 'I know so.' I smile to myself and stand a little bit straighter.

Lunch is spaghetti bolognese and as I sit with the pack on a long table and wolf it down with lightning speed, I'm nervous about this cheerleading practice, and whenever I'm nervous I try to settle it with food. Thankfully it doesn't look to suspicious as everyone around me is doing the same. _What can I say? Wolves are big eaters!_

As I slurp up my pasta and rich red sauce I gaze around me and grin at all my new friends, it feels so good to be accepted for who I am and not need to hide it at school. It's the closest I've come to having new people like Shannon, Tom, Jana and Rhydian and it feels like the hole in my heart might finally be starting to mend a bit.

**Jess**

The lunch bell rings and I smirk wickedly. Better watch out Maddy; it's payback time.


	7. Fight

Maddy

'Uh oh,' Amberly says, 'incoming trouble at 3 o'clock!' I glance over to my right and see Jess striding towards us with her lunch tray.

'Looks like your old friend wants in' smirks Felix, 'do you think she'll finally grow a pair and fight for it? Instead of being the poor mistreated pup in the corner being left out?' He chuckles and makes small whimpering noises to the rest of the table.

Jace snaps him out of it, 'cut it out Felix, she's not one of us but she's not deaf!' He chastises.

'It's all right I got this,' I say, 'her problems with me not any of you, and what's the worst she could do?' I stand up and face her as she approaches. A crowd follows her -like dogs to a bone- smelling the fight in the air.

Jess walks up to me with a deadly look in her eyes. A little bit of my inner wolf comes out to play; let's give it to her girl.

She stops a meter from me and looks me dead in the eye.

'Maddy, the little new girl Maddy. Well guess it didn't take long for you to find your place, and I guess you didn't care who you stepped on in the process right?' She steps closer in, so close I can smell the spearmint toothpaste she used to clean her teeth this morning. Jace and Felix stand up on either side of me almost growling but I hold out a hand and gesture for them to sit back down. This is my problem and my fight.

'Ohh how cute! Barely a week in and you've already got them trained!' She croons. I take a step forward towards her face at the mention of training and she smirks in contempt.

Jess 1, Maddy 0, I think and mentally curse myself for taking the bait.

'I told you everything!' She seethes, 'All my hopes and dreams and you took them and rubbed them right in my face! I told you "I've been trying to get into the cheer squad since I came here" and the moment you have what you want -all the fame of being popular, and part of the elite clique- you ditch me and take everything I've ever wanted! One day Maddy, _one day_ was all it took for you to jump ship.'

'This wasn't about you Jess, not everything is about you, okay?' I answer. 'You can't be friends with everyone and you can't force people to be your friends either! _So what_ if I met other people? I'm _s__orry_ that I stole your dream, and your place on the cheer team; but I can't steal something that you never had, can I?' I cross my arms and Jess blanches and steps back half a step.

Maddy 1, Jess 1, I think now.

'Wow, how great you are at pretending to be friends for a day, that must be your specialty right?' Jess shoots back at me, 'pretend friends? Or is that not why you left you little town of Stonybridge? Did your friends get sick of being lied to and used as well? Because I bet they did, and I bet they were glad when you were gone, I bet they're happier now than they've ever been, now that they don't have to put their life aside for yours. How many things did they give up for you Maddy? Tell me, how many?' She snarls and steps forward to my face again.

'What lies did they tell for you, what secrets did they keep for them to be relieved when you left? "Your better off with me?" What a joke, everyone's better off without you _Maddy_' and looks me me up and down with pure contempt.

I'm a fiery rage inside and my wolf is snapping at the leash, _how dare she, how dare she make me question Shannon, Tom and Rhydian?_ She could never know what it like to have a secret like mine and the sacrifices we all made, and she comes in here with her uppity little voice and tries to pin it all on me?'

I snap.

'You shallow insecure little bitch!' I scream and lunge for her throat. At that moment she scoops up her spaghetti bolognese from her tray and smushes the lunch right into my chest where it stains my brand new cheerleading top bright red like blood.

I tackle her to the ground and we roll around the floor pulling hair and scratching and elbowing till Jace and Felix pull us appart. My hands are shaking and spiderwebbing black so Jace shoves me into the middle of the pack which has gathered around us to hide me. They herd me towards the door but I break ahead of them anyway and sprint out of the cafeteria and all the way into the forest trying to loose myself and all the horrible truths that Jess just dug out of the locked drawers in my head.

Jace

I'm seething now. To see Jess completely destroy something in Maddy. Maddy's strong and could've taken her on; but Jess hit a nerve deep inside when she said some of those things, and I have to make it better. With a flick of a finger I signal Felix and Embry over and they flank me as I approach the huddle of people that surround Jess to congratulate her or listen attentively to her version of the story of Maddy's first day.

They peel back like a zipper as we approach -if our status isn't enough to scare them out huge size is- and reveal Jess at the centre of their circle of attention.

She glances up at us,

'Hey boys, back for round two?' She giggles but I step forward and that dies off.

'I want you to know that Maddy's one of us now,' I growl. 'And since you messed with her, you messed with all 24 of us. So you better hope that your temporary prissy princess status is worth it, because we won't ever forget what you did today, and you can bet your life that you'll never make it into our cheer squad, or our parties, or anything else that you held so high, and that's a promise.' I stare her down before snorting and walking off, 'your not worth it Jess, your not worth my fight or time, and that's the truth you'll never face.' I call over my shoulder as I walk away.

Wolfbloods 1, humans 0


	8. Humans

**Maddy**

I break down somewhere in the forest. I stop running, gasping for breath and those gasps turn into sobs till I'm shaking and huddled on the ground.

I can't deal with all of this, I thought I'd escaped the bad memories of Stonybridge.

_Is that really what Shannon and Tom thought? Were they better off without me?_ Shan gave up her boyfriend Harry for me, and Tom his girlfriend Kay; all because they couldn't tell them my secret, and so they couldn't explain their absences or where they'd been on certain nights. They lied for me and put my needs above their own. They were always there with ideas and solutions, standing up for us wolfbloods when no one else did.

And the worst bit is: Jess was right.

I never had to give up anything; the only people who's opinions I cared about were all those that knew my secret, I'd forgotten what it was like before I'd told Shan and Tom.

Today brought the worst of it back because I had hurt Jess so bad; like Shan had hurt Harry, and Tom hurt Kay, all because I couldn't tell her who I was. And despite the new pack around me, I was all alone, because no one here truly knows me at all.

I shake and shudder as a thousand sobs wrack my body and a deeper hurt pierces through my heart as I think of all I left behind.

I hear crashing through the woods and smell Jace and Felix arrive. I sniffle and gradually get my sobs under control before they walk into the small clearing.

'Hey it us' Jace calls softly 'It's okay Mads,' he calls and comes over to crouch in front of me. 'You're safe with us.'

'Yeah', Felix agrees, 'Jace was almost going to wolf out after Jess said that! It was so uncalled for, and in the middle of the cafeteria too!'

'We'll get her back for that,' Jace rumbles, 'there's no way it's going unpunished.' Felix growls in agreement but I raise my hand for silence.

'No just listen.' I plead.

'I had human friends who I told the secret to okay?' Jace and Felix stand there shocked, and snarling a horrified expression on both of their faces.

'Yeah I know it's the one pack rule, I get it; it keeps us safe.' I concede and face Jace, gazing into his eyes, willing him to understand.

'But my friends saved me more times than I can count and I wouldn't be alive or free today if it wasn't for them. So hate me all you like but I feel bad for Jess, and I'm not asking you to tell every human about us, definitely not! I just want you to understand that I know what Jess felt and it kills me, it literally kills me inside to know that I shattered her heart. Wether I meant to or not it doesn't matter; humans _matter_, and I don't want to start a new life with an enemy, okay?'

I sniffle one last sob and and wipe my eyes.

'So can we just forget about this? And pretend it never happened?'

Jace still looks ready to punch someone but glances at Felix and gives in with a nod.

Fine, we can do that,' Jace concedes, 'but don't expect us to be overly nice to her.'

I nod.

'It's a deal.'

'Now I better head home and tell my parents about you because they don't actually know there's other wolfbloods in the area, let alone a whole pack!' I realise

'Need a ride?' Felix offers. 'I'm taking Jace anyway so it's no big deal.'

'That would be great!' I accept. 'Telling my parents that I met another pack _alone_ and slept the night might just be the hardest thing I've had to do today.'

Jace and Felix grin, 'lets go face the wolves!'


	9. Parents

Before we can do that I have to face two more periods of class.

We wind our way back through the forest towards the school catching up with the rest of the pack just outside the forest boundary. They fall in seamlessly around me, gliding easily into an impenetrable shield.

Through English and Geography I blank out and sketch randomly through the lessons, not taking anything in. When the bell finally rings I jolt with a start, drop my pen where it bounces off my book, drops off the table and clatters to the floor. My eyes follow its trajectory and glance down at my book and the portrait I've drawn in front of me. I freeze as I'm bending to reach my pen and stare.

It's two portraits actually, I see the strong boned features of Tom and peering over his shoulder the rounded face of Shan. But what stops me isn't the faces of them, but rather the look of pure fear and pain in their eyes as they seem to stare right through me. Jess' taunting words ring through my head again and I snap my books shut, throw them into my satchel and race out the door in order to forget all those horrible thoughts. Behind me under my wooden desk my pen lies forgotten.

**Jace**

'Hey! Wait up!' I call frantically to Maddy as she practically flies out of the last class. I tear after her while shoving my own books haphazardly in my satchel. I chase her all the way up to the car park where she stops momentarily stunned remembering that I drove her here today.

'Where's the fire?' I joke as I swing her bag and mine into the back.

'Sorry,' she mumbles and scratches her toe through the gravel and avoids looking at my face.

'It's been a long day and I guess I just kind of freaked out a little bit.' She mumbles.

I open the door for her and gesture for her to hop in. I close it softly and give Felix a whistle which means _get the hell over here we're going_ before jumping into the drivers side.

'Hey,' I say softly as the engine ignites, 'nothing about being us is ever easy, but we get through it together, that's what a packs for.' I remind her. Felix leaps over the side of the Jeep straight into the seat and claps her on the back of the shoulder as he catches my last sentence.

'We got you Mads, and after we introduce your parents to the pack you'll have an even bigger family then.'

Slowly her usual spark comes back as she imagines us all running free together. She glances at me before turning to look at Felix.

'Thanks guys I really needed that cheer up.' She says

'Any time princess!' Felix winks at her before thumping the back of my seat.

'Now enough of this already, let's get out of here!' He shouts and whoops as we speed away, head hanging out the window like the crazy pup he is.

**Maddy**

I'm in deep trouble. Mum and Dad are furious. Of course they are, and no amount of sugar coating can save me.

'You went to a party and got DRUNK then a random boy who we don't even KNOW took you home and even wore than that he was a WOLFBLOOD and took you into the middle of his PACK which can I just say has FIFTY Wolfbloods, all without telling us and you expect us to be CALM!' My mum thunders.

I wince at the noise and try and put on a comforting face, 'I'm sorry?' I try but Mum and Dad are having none of it.

'Nice try young lady' Dad calls, 'but that's not going to cut it; you are so grounded for the rest of the school term.' I huff but stay silent, waiting for the barrage of the lecture to continue.

'Maddy what were you thinking?' Mum questions, 'do you know how much of a heart attack you gave me and your father when we smelt you come home with two foreign Wolfbloods?'

I hang my head in shame but before I can even get a word of a proper apology out Jace skilfully intercepts the conversation.

'Mr and Mrs Smith,' he begins and steps forward from where he and Felix have been standing against the wall after formally introducing themselves.

'I know we went about it wrong and should have been introduced far sooner, but you will never have to worry about Maddie's safety when she's with us, because wether or not you become part of our pack, us wolves will always have each other's back. And with that I would like to formally invite you -on behalf of the Moonwalker's pack- to come and meet then and celebrate the new family we have found today.'

One look at my dads face tells me how impressed he is with Jace's speech and my mum concedes graciously with a nod of her head.

I shoot Jace a grateful look as my mum begins speaking; all anger at me forgotten.

'We would love to Jace, it would be our honour to participate in your packs culture.'

And it's as simple as that; in 10 minutes we're all piled into the vehicles and speeding towards the packs house.

And I can't help the little smile that tuggs of my face as I wonder if this is the beginning of a lot more wolf freedom.

My smile fades as I remember him -his eyes, his laugh and his scent- and I briefly close my eyes and send a prayer up to the stars and moon that watch over us to be reunited soon.

'I love you Rhydian Morris' I whisper up to the sky, and pray that he hears it all the way in the tiny town of stony bridge.


	10. Bonfire

We can smell the bonfire before we see it. The rich scent of woodsmoke wafts it's way into the car along with the faint layer of roasting meat. In unison all our stomachs grumble and I see some of the tension leave my parents as they laugh.

Wolves are by nature territorial so I understood the hesitancy in my parents to meet any pack -let alone a pack of 50- if anything went wrong we would be extremely vulnerable. But I trust Jace, and I'm so desperate to hang out with wolf teens my age; I'd gotten used to my friends knowing my secret, and I don't think I could ever go back to the way things were before so I needed this new pack to try and patch the hole my Stonybridge friends had left behind.

We drive up the wide gravel road, following it up between massive expanses of lush pine trees either side. As we roll to a stop out the front of their mansion two wolves stride out the front door to meet us. The smaller of the two is a woman; her long raven hair curls in the slight breeze and striking blue eyes never waver from our car. Standing a head taller than her is a similarly coloured man, like a typical pack leader he is solidly built, a muscular frame is decorated with thick lines of black ink: the tribes history and records of its power, forever inked on the leaders skin. His torso joins to a thickly corded neck, and his close cropped hair, sharp jawline and steel grey eyes convey complete control.

We exit the truck swiftly, Wolfblood skills kicking in to make us dead silent. As I gaze around I notice every window frame filled with bodies of wolves waiting to watch the show. With me a haul out a huge leg of lamb and silently hand it over to my father- an offering.

He climbs the steps, my mother and I forming a tight triangle behind him, alert and tense. I refuse to turn my head as I feel the prickle of gazes creep up my neck from watching wolves behind and instead lock eyes with the alpha's wife in front of me. We stop a step below them, a deliberate power play and my father kneels, head bowed in offering. I clench my fists and my breathing speeds up, with my fine hearing I hear my mothers heartbeat echo mine beside me. This is the most dangerous part; in ancient times tribes -if unsatisfied with the offering- would lash out at the bowed wolf and a bloody fight would commence, with the bigger pack almost always winning.

And we were definitely not the bigger pack.

A single clawed hand removed the meat, tears a huge chunk out of it, swallows and then roars: 'welcome friends! We celebrate new friends, now let's feast!' The pack leader clasps my fathers forearms as he rises as the surrounding wolves howl in celebration. The alpha's wife breaks my intense gaze and smiling she inclines her head and turns, and we follow her inside.

I end up surrounded by Jace and all his friends, I split ways with my parents as they head off to compare stories and talk business with only a warning glance from my mum which contains its usual message: be careful!

I roll my eyes and head over to the teens, already sensing the excitement bubbling out of them.

Ugh, I'm always careful ...

Speeding down a bumpy dirt track and clinging to the back of a Ute in the darkening light I wince mentally: okay maybe I'm not always that careful... and tonight seemed to be one of those times; considering I had no idea where we are going. I had been so caught up in the buzz of being with other wolves again that it hadn't taken more than a 'come on!' From Jace before I was sprinting out the door and howling with delight with the rest of them.

The truck slowly rumbles to a stop and I leap out; eager to see where we are. Despite my night vision, I can't see much at all, thick scrub surrounds us on all sides of this dead end track. I turn and raise an eyebrow at Jace.

'Well?' I question.

The moonlight makes his eyes shine in the dark and traces the contours of his grinning mouth.

'Come on!' He whispers, before taking off into the bush. I follow the trail he makes, slipping past the branches that try to hold me back. Finally after what has been about 5 minutes I push through into the open once again and gasp.


	11. Initiation

We stand on the edge of a cliff, 30 meters below us waves crash against the cliff creating small flickers of white foam that swell and fizz. We stand on the lip of the cliff, the forest ends 2 meters back and as I glance left and right the endless cliffs curve round, mirroring the arc of the bay. Stars prickle in the night sky and the inky blackness wraps around me like a warm cocoon. I glance over to Jace, wondering if this is the reason he wanted me to come here. Slowly the other teen members of the pack emerge out of the pines, they form a loose circle around us and stand silent.

"Since you've come here and have met the pack and been accepted into our Wolfblood team sports," Jace begins, "We have all decided to officially initiate you into our pack."

I snort and back up a step.

"Woah, woah, my parents will have my head if I officially become part of the pack before they do, you know?" I start but Jace interrupts me,

"We know, it's less initiation and more… coming of age." He explains. We all do it when we turn 14 but since you're new we figured you could do it too." Jace finishes and Felix buts in,

"Unless you're too chicken to do it," he challenges and smirks.

I bristle and square up to him, "too chicken? Never!" I growl. "So what is it then?"

Felix smirks again, "Just one little step princess, that's all it'll take."

I roll my eyes and glare at him, "Don't call me princess." I snarl and he pretends to look frightened before chuckling stepping back and gesturing for Jace to pick up where he left off.

Jace steps closer, grabbing my arm and pulling me away from Felix to face the ocean below.

"This, he whispers," pointing down below. "you've got to jump."

I gulp. Looking down gives me slight head spins, logically I know that with my speed, reflexes and breath holding ability I should be fine; but the inky blackness below swallows all light and looks deadly. I hate to be weak, I'd rather die than admit that I'm afraid.

"So how do I know where to go?" I question, "Once I jump?" I'm still captivated, staring down below but Jace's words break my daze.

I'll jump too, he adds. I'll be waiting down the bottom for you."

"and we'll be up here," Felix interrupts, "just in case you chicken out and need someone to give you a push." He chortles. And I raise my eyebrows.

"Not a chance." I fold my arms, "so are you ready to get this party started or what?" At this all the Wolfbloods start whooping and howling crowding round me and bringing a genuine smile to my face.

Jace ready's himself, stripping of his shirt and kicking off his shoes. He rolls his shoulders, jogs round the semi-circle of wolves, grasps their hands and slaps them on the back. They pump him up, crowding him till he sprints to the edge, hovers, whispers "Don't miss me too much" chucks me a wink and dives over the cliff.

He plummets, speeding down towards the waiting water and I watch breathless as he dis appears beneath the waves. He's gone for one second, two, three… four, my heart pumps faster and faster, five… six.. seven I take a half step forward peering harder at the water.

"Worried princess?" Felix purrs "does someone have a little crush?" he mimics a little girl and I shove him away.

Nine… Ten.

Finally, he appears, a small figure who waves his arms, signalling I'm good to go.

"I have a boyfriend back home, so no, I do not have _a little crush_." I snap, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and thrusting him, teetering over the edge of the cliff. "So cut the crap about me and back off." I snap before shoving him back into the arms of the pack and leaping off the edge.

I plummet.

The wind screams past my ears for impossibly long seconds. I suck in a breath as I slam into the cold water and it swallows me. I funnel deeper and deeper, spinning in the fizzing water and it grows darker and darker till at last I slow and begin my frantic clawing to the surface. I focus on the light above me as my eyes sting with the salt. Jace Swims down beside me, guiding my way up to the surface, but he doesn't touch me and I'm grateful- I want to do this on my own, be initiated into the pack through my own efforts. I break the surface and float gasping for breath on top of the rolling waves. As I float next to Jace a chuckle bubbles up out of me and I shudder as full laughter bursts out, it's the thrill of the dive and the happy feeling of finally being accepted by the others of the pack.

"Congratulations," Jace whispers, and pulls me into a hug. "Welcome to the pack."


	12. Misunderstanding

I follow Jace as we swim to the edge of the cliffs and end up at a small rock cove. The stones on the beach squeak in protest as we make our way up over the stones and back towards the forest. Jace slips over to a large grey boulder on the fringe of the forest and pulls out a small backpack from behind.

"What's that?" I question and Jace proceeds to pull out two pairs of tracksuit pants and a couple of T-shirts.

"Spare clothes," he answers, "for when all our new wolves jump, there's nothing that kills a celebration more than a wet hug." He finishes and I chuckle.

"Fair enough." I reply and Jace gestures for me to go behind the boulder.

"you can get dressed there," he offers, and I stare him down,

"no peeking okay?" I say and he chuckles.

"I'm an honourable Wolfblood!" He argues mock-offended and I raise one eyebrow.

"You're a horny teen, that's what. So, I'll say it again, no peeking."

"Fine." He grumbles half-heartedly. And I roll my eyes and stalk behind the boulder to get changed.

I sniff the clothes carefully once I'm behind. They have the general Wolfblood smell but I notice Jace's is stronger than any of the others. I sigh and hesitate to put them on. Scent is a very important thing in Wolfblood culture, we use it to track people, establish packs, and mark territories. And that last reason is why I don't want to put it on. I haven't forgotten about Rhydian, I loved him and it's only now with my parents' clues that I realise we were mates. Me and Rhydian Morris were mates and one day we will be reunited again. But I'm not blind, I see the way that Jace looks at me sometimes, and Felix's comments up on the cliff only confirm it. I sigh once more and whisper a small sorry to Rhydian as I pull the shirt and pants on, bundling up my own clothes into a soggy ball. I muster up a smile on my face and step back out behind the rock.

I notice Jace's eyes widen at the sight of me in the clothes and the smirk on his face only confirms that they're his.

"You look great." He whispers starry eyed and I rush past him to the edge of the forest, I stuff tie my wet clothes round my waist and cock my head at him.

"You up for a race?" I challenge and speed off, not giving him the chance of a head start. His agreeing howl echoes slightly behind me and we speed off.

I laugh at the sheer thrill of the wind in my hair and whispers on the wind flashing by me.

Traces of scents wrap around me and I let myself indulge in my Wolfblood senses, my eyes become sharper and I see the minute detail of a baby bird in a tall tree 100 meters to my left. I hear the burbling gasp of a stream as it bubbles its way through a narrow cleft in the earth and the tiny patter of droplets as they curl over the cliff edge and splash into the sea below. I hear the sea itself, the small crashes of water on rocks echoes a thousand times louder in the rain and I hear the moment that rocks break off with the force of the water.

This.

This is why I love being a Wolfblood, this is why I fought for it all back in Stonybridge; the feeling of being so aware of the ground I fly over like I really am a child of nature. I grin up at the moon that's poking its way through the cloud cover above and howl. All around me I hear other Wolves taking up the call and I run faster and faster and faster.

Until I jerk to a halt and slam into the damp earth, heavy body on top of me.

"Got you." Jake whispers. And I huff in annoyance.

"It was a race, bozo. Not a game of catch. Now get off me."

"But why would I get of you when I've finally caught something I really want?" He whispers and his breath drifts over my face.

I freeze. It's wrong. It's all wrong. He's putting his scent on me, covering me and marking me- temporarily I'll give him that- he's not stupid enough to mark me without knowing where he stands first. But I can't let him do this; I can't lead him on. I'm with Rhydian, and I imagine the look on his face if he saw me now and my mum and dads faces'. I growl.

"Get off me Jace." He leans back, a confused expression on his face.

"But, I don't understand… I thought…" He trails off and I push him the rest of the way off me and crouch on the ground facing him.

"Well you thought wrong Jace! Okay? I don't like you like that!" I explain.

"Well why not? I thought that being the son of an alpha made me admirable, wanted?" he asks clearly confused.

"We're not all like that Jace, in the past that's how it would've been done, but it's not like that anymore! I'm not like that. My parents raised me to mate for love, not just power." He stalks away from me towards the small edge of the clearing where we ended up. Not too far off I hear fast footfalls approaching and I wrap it up, no one wants an audience to rejection and often it goes volatile -and even if we've just made peace with the pack- I'm all too aware I'm vastly outnumbered.

"So, what is it? He growled staring intently at the trunk and refusing to meet my gaze.

"there's someone else back home." I reply quickly and he explodes at the tree, punching and kicking as he swears.

"Goddammit! Of course there is!" He growls and attacks the tree with vigour. I see his hands beginning to bleed and I rush on.

"If someone loves you, they should love you fully and it's just not me." I whisper as Felix burst into the clearing. He takes one look at the scene and swiftly moves to Jace, catching his hands and stopping him from hitting again. Jace turns on him and shoves him away.

"What! You knew too or something? Couldn't even warn you best friend?" He spits out and glares at me. His eyes turn to black pools and I see his wolf inside clawing towards the surface. I start backing away slowly, I know the signs and he's going to blow soon and I don't want to be anywhere near it.

"Yeah mate, just then, at the top of the cliff. She told us all." That phrase sets him off and Jace runs at Felix, growling and clawing.

"Get out of here!" Felix yells and they tumble together in the dust of the clearing. I need no further prompting and high tail my way back to the cars, following Felix's scent. Felix and I both saw the glint in his eye, and I knew Felix was only letting him fight to get that anger out of his system and keep the rest of us -and the humans- out of danger.

When I was almost at the place we parked the cars I ducked behind a tree and pulling my damp clothes off my waist put them back on, leaving the borrowed ones in a pile on the ground behind me. I approached the others and they looked at me curiously.

"where's Jace and Felix?" they question.

"Coming later." I reply. "They said leave them a car and don't wait up, they'll be back later." They nod and all pile into all except one car. I jump in and sigh heavily, resting my head against the glass window and gazing out into the bush as we speed off. I could've sworn that a pair of yellow eyes pierced mine from between trees I sped off.


	13. Showdown

The next three weeks pass quickly.

I am caught up in school work and become closer with all the other Wolfbloods, though lately I notice that Jace has been more distant than ever.

It has gotten to the point where he sees me coming to sit at the lunch table and abruptly stands up from the table and strides out of the cafeteria with Felix in toe; often he even leaves his uneaten lunch behind, it seems he can't even look at me.

I know that what I'd said had hurt Jace. I feel bad, but at the same time I am relieved that I finally got the truth out and that all the other Wolfbloods would leave me alone, and for that I am grateful.

As I navigate the busy school corridors, once again I check that I have both bags slung over my shoulders and pillow jammed against my chest under one arm. Today is my first cheerleading and lacrosse trip away and despite being reassured by Amberly that "everything is going to be fine" I can't stop the slight sheen of sweat beading on my forehead or my heart pumping faster than usual.

We finally burst out of the school doors and make our way to the bus that's parked at the bottom of the hill. Amberly leads the way and we soon slot in with the other group of girls gathered of the gravel drive.

"Bags over here!" Sadie calls to everyone and there's a large groan from the milling students as bags are shoved on shoulders to be taken round to the other side of the bus rather than the massive pile they were dumped in. Amberly grins at me.

"You would think that for an athletic bunch like us, moving bags would be easy! But no, right here is the largest group of whiners that I think I've ever met!" I grin at her and take my own bags over to the other side of the bus, thanking my lateness as I hadn't put them down yet.

"It seems like teenagers are the same all over the world, wolf genes or not!" I call over my shoulder to Amberly before running straight into another wolfs chest.

"Sorry..." I begin but freeze as their scent drifts to me. I gaze up to meet his cold eyes.

"Jace" I whisper and he scowled before storming off away from me.

I dump my bags in a hurry -ignoring the cries of protests form the people behind me as they trip- and sprint after Jace.

"Jace!" I call, "Jace! We can't keep doing this whole running away thing! Just stop okay?" I shout exasperatedly and almost run into him again when he actually listens to me and halts, his back to me, hands clenched into fists at his side.

"What." He grinds out from behind clenched teeth as he slowly pivots to face me. His eyes are fiery and yet so cold as they gaze straight at me.

"I just want to say I'm sorry, okay? I know I hurt you, and I know that you're hurting right now despite that you're trying to hide it. So just let me explain, okay?"

"Explain what Maddy? That I like you and because of some of the universes weird twist of fate, you don't like me back? That maybe for once I just wanted someone who wasn't in the pack and didn't just like me because they grew up and saw me as the 'alpha's son'!" He breaths heavily and kicks the dirt on the ground at his feet, refusing to meet my eye.

I deflate, all my anger at him for ignoring me streaming out like air from a released balloon. He was just like me back in Stonybridge, sick of my parents' rules and desperately needing someone who just understood and could be just for me. And I found him, I found Rhydian, my mate and it was if everything clicked together and made sense. And that was all Jace wanted.

"You have me Jace. You will always have me who knows you just as Jace; the crazy guy who welcomed me before I even realised how much I needed it, the guy who convinced me to let go and live a little more. You have me Jace, Just not in the way you want to." I finish and bite my lip, praying that he accepts this.

He sighs and at his sides his finger relax.

"I'm lucky to have you Maddy, whatever way that is." He holds out his hand, "Friends?" I smile and take it shaking it firmly.

"Friends." I agree, "And you know what Jace? Anyone would be lucky to have you too, whatever bit they get."

He smirks and I sigh in relief as I see bits of the old Jace back.

"I'm just glad we're good now, it's exhausting to try and hate you, also we're on a bus so it's not like I could avoid you anyway." He admits and I laugh playfully jabbing him in the ribs with my elbow.

"You're telling me that I we could've made up weeks ago?" I gasp mock-outraged.

"Yep!" He grins cheekily, "I was really only mad at you for about a week, but my pride wouldn't let me give up that easily." I snort at his weird behaviour and shake my head. It seems I would never fully understand him.

"Race you back to the bus!" I shout without warning and sprint off, his furious patter of feet close behind and I laugh. I'm about to head off on a Wolfblood trip and I know right now that it's going to be amazing.

*

**Hi guys! I'm not much of an authors note person so I'll keep it short. This is quite a small chapter but it means this story is still on the go, motivation is a bit hard to come by, so please please please keep writing comments, liking the story, and saving it to your 'keep me notified' list. These little emails I get when you do this keep me writing and you reading! Thanks!**


	14. Stuck

4 hours into the trip I'm not so sure.

Imagine a busload of normal teens getting restless and hungry stuck inside a metal container that's only about the size of a small kitchen. Now times that by 20 and you'll get an idea of what two dozen Wolfblood teens who normally have whole forests to run in feel like 4 hours into a bus trip.

I'm wedged between Felix and Amberly along the back row with Jace and Jacob in front. Wolves further ahead keep chucking back Maltesers and skittles for others to catch in their mouths. I slump further into the seat with a small growl as another one hits me in the side of my head.

"Lousy shots." I murmur and try to force myself into sleep so I can wake up when we arrive. About an hour ago we passed out of pack territory and into another. As soon as we crossed the invisible barrier the new scent snuck into the bus and invaded all our nostrils. It was like when someone lights a scented candle that you don't like and you wrinkle your nose for a while till it slowly fades and becomes normal.

The gradual humming of the bus motor and murmur of voices almost makes it possible for me to nod off till we screech to a halt in a cloud of smoke.

I jolt upright and my eyes go straight to Jake for answers.

"What's happening?" I question and he shakes his head before jumping up onto the seat to look over all the heads of the other Wolfbloods.

"Everyone shut up!" he bellows and the whole bus falls silent. While he may not be the Alpha, being the alpha's son carries more weight than he would like. He jumps over the seat as everyone sits down again and hurries to the front of the bus with Jacob right behind him. I'm quick to follow through the gap their bodies make before everyone gets restless again and arrive at the front where Jace's talking softly with the bus driver.

Both their feet tap nervously on the ground and I see the tension in Jace's shoulders as he clenches and unclenches his fist.

"We can't stay here for long you know that!" Jace whispers and Sarah the Wolfblood mum who dives the bus and stays with us all bites her lip.

"I know, I know, but what else can we do? None of us are mechanics and I've sent Logan out the front to check it out, but I think it's more than an overheated engine."

"Can't we run to the nearest service station?" I but in and Jace, Sarah and Jacob turn to look at me considering.

"I think that's what were going to have to do." Jace sighs. "But the problem is we're in another packs territory and they're not exactly friendly. The last time we actually spoke to them it ended up in a massive pack fight so we're not on good terms."

"But our only other option would be staying here till the other members of the Nightwalker pack can come and get us, but I loath to bring more of us onto their turf. Things will just get messy really quickly, and they're not the most even tempered or rational people."

Logan walks round the bus to the open door wiping his greasy hands on his jeans and jerks his head for us all to come outside. The three of us step outside and are met with his grim looks.

"It's a part of the engine" he confirms, "it's overheated and melted a tiny bit of the engine and we won't be able to go until we get a new one." He confirms grimly.

Jace hisses through his teeth and kicks a rock sitting in the edge of the road sending it skittering into the shrub.

"Okay then, here's what we're going to have to do," Jace begins his inner Alpha beginning to show "Sarah, you stay here with the rest of the Wolfbloods. The road is technically neutral territory so as long as you don't get out of the bus or go off the road you should be fine. Meanwhile I'll be going with Felix and Kyle down to the service station to find that part. Okay?."

"I'm coming with you." I tell him leaving no room for disagreement.

"You can't Maddy! You're the newest member of our pack!"

"Exactly, I'm only sworn in due to my parents being part of the Nightwalkers, so technically I still belong to my own families pack and that's why you need me. No sane pack would ever sell to their rival."

Sarah and Logan nod considering you and Jace's head swings between the two of them, disbelief that they would even consider it evident on his face.

Sarah grows tall and gives Jace a hard look,

"you know she's right, it would be stupid to endanger the whole pack just to protect her."

"And I can protect myself, I'm a wolf you realise." I butt in and roll my eyes at Jace.

"Come in man" Logan agrees "there's still a chance we can get out of this without a fight. Think of the pack."

"Fine" Jace agrees, "but I'm leaving Kyle behind then, the less of us out there the better we can slip in and away unnoticed."

We all nod and Jace whistles which has Felix popping out of the bus while Sarah and Logan slip inside and swing the door shut.

Jace briefly explains the plan to Felix and he nods, his facial creatures hardening into absolute concentration.

"Let's go then." Jace commands and we all shift into our Wolves and silently pad down the road, senses in high alert.

**Here you go! I haven't written in a while and I realised how much I missed this story, so keep the comments coming and the chapters will keep flowing! **


End file.
